


(D)alliance

by i_am_the_thunder



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Angst, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_the_thunder/pseuds/i_am_the_thunder
Summary: Upon discovering their mutual attraction, Rey and Kylo Ren face the challenge of creating opportunities for privacy while keeping their burgeoning intimate relationship a secret.This story takes place following the events of Star Wars: The Force Awakens.





	1. Encounter in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and words of encouragement are very much welcome—especially from readers well-versed in Star Wars terminology! Please feel free to suggest more appropriate words to use in Star Wars fiction (e.g. viewports versus windows, curse words). Also, please let me know if there are more appropriate/accurate tags I should use.

Golden leaves rustled underfoot as Rey ran swiftly through the forest with her lightsaber in hand. Her pursuers were a trio of stormtroopers who managed to keep pace, despite their clunky armor. She would have liked to take in her surroundings and enjoy the beauty of the sunlight peeking through the foliage had it not been for her current predicament. 

As soon as the blaster bolts started to whiz past overhead, Rey ignited her lightsaber and swirled around to face her attackers. The stormtroopers continued firing their blaster rifles and she effortlessly deflected the bolts away. She certainly didn’t want to kill them. _What if there is good in them like there is in Finn?_ She was considering her options when the plasma bolts hurtling towards her suddenly froze in midair. 

Her heart leapt into her throat. _Oh, no, please not him,_ she thought to herself. 

An unmistakable voice pierced the air. “The girl is mine!”

A wave of dread came over her. _I didn’t sense him!_ She felt her heart pounding in her chest and she was all too conscious of it. It wasn’t that he frightened her. He possessed an intensity that she found both intimidating and intriguing. It worried her.

Kylo Ren made his appearance from behind a cluster of trees only a few feet away. Startled, she swung around to face him. 

“Return to your squad. Leave the girl to me,” Ren ordered. The stormtroopers obeyed the command and backed away, leaving the dark warrior to contend with Rey alone. 

Every muscle in Rey’s body tensed and she gripped her lightsaber tighter. _Was this a trap? Why didn’t I sense his presence?_ Her brows furrowed with apprehension. Her strength in the Force had become exceedingly formidable under Master Luke’s tutelage, but she had not encountered Kylo Ren since their battle on Starkiller Base. She did not want to duel him now that he had fully recovered from his wounds. 

“I’ve been looking forward to seeing you again,” came the voice, chilled in its distortion by the mask. 

Rey could not distinguish the tone behind this declaration. _Surely, he wants revenge,_ she thought. She steeled herself, raised her lightsaber, and assumed a fighting stance. The glow of the lightsaber illuminated Rey’s face with a bluish hue.

Ren responded by deftly unclipping and igniting his lightsaber. “Didn’t you miss me?” Angry crackles of red energy from his lightsaber punctuated his taunt.

Rey immediately attacked with a ferocity that surprised him, but he handily deflected each of her blows. It worried Rey to see how calm he appeared. His current demeanor was parsecs away from his chaotic emotional state the last time they fought.

Their lightsabers hummed and crackled as they struck. Rey and Ren were almost evenly matched. Rey possessed considerable speed and agility, but Ren’s strength was immense. “Impressive. I see that Skywalker has been training you.” Rey let loose a guttural roar as she sped up her attacks—the only audible response she gave thus far.

Despite her renewed attacks, Ren had total mastery of the situation. Switching from defense to offense, he maneuvered them deeper into the forest. Several minutes of fighting passed by and her muscles began to burn, yet he showed no sign of tiring. Rey turned and ran from him in order to put some distance between them. 

_Think, think, think. How can I end this?_ She knew she was exhausting her energy and she needed an escape plan. She had hoped that Ren’s thirst for revenge would leave him emotionally fractured enough for him to make a mistake. She stopped in the center of a clearing to give herself a reprieve. Her mind raced and her temples throbbed. She needed to get to the extraction point. _Curse him! Everything was fine until he showed up!_

Just then Kylo Ren reached the edge of the clearing and stopped. Rey readied herself, panting heavily. She expected him to strike at her at any moment, but instead he simply watched her struggle to catch her breath. He switched off his lightsaber and re-clipped it to his belt after what seemed to Rey like an eternity. 

“I don’t wish to fight you, Rey,” came the deep, rumbling voice. The fact that it was the first time Ren had uttered her name made her blink in surprise. 

“I don’t believe you,” Rey spat.

It was then that Ren unexpectedly reached up with both hands, pulled back his hood, and unlatched and removed his mask. A dull thud disturbed the peaceful surroundings as the mask hit the ground at his feet. Once again, Rey was struck by the face that gazed back at her. She unconsciously winced when she noticed the pronounced scar she left him that snowy night. Neither of them said anything as golden leaves rustled around them.

After several moments, Ren was the first to break the silence. “Don’t be afraid.” He took cautious steps towards Rey, but halted when she raised her lightsaber as a warning. He opened his gloved hands towards her. “My offer still stands. You remember, don’t you? I have much to show you.” Rey barely had any time to process his words before he moved towards her again. 

“Stay back!” There was an edge of uncertainty in her voice. Ren ignored this and continued his approach. He was so close now.

She reacted without thinking, but he anticipated the swing of her lightsaber towards his shoulder. He quickly sidestepped out of the way, forcefully grabbed Rey’s wrists, and in one fell movement he knocked the lightsaber out of her hands. With widened eyes, all Rey could do was watch her lightsaber switch itself off and clatter to the ground onto a bed of fallen leaves. Ren quickly placed a firm, booted foot on top of it. 

She tried to free her wrists from his grasp. _This can’t be happening!_

“Rey,” said Ren in a strangely pleading voice. She continued to struggle, but he held onto her wrists firmly. “Rey!” Then, to Rey’s complete astonishment, Ren bent down and kissed her fully on her lips.


	2. The Seduction

Ren’s scent flooded her senses. He smelled clean and masculine. Sensual.

Rey didn’t notice that she had stopped trying to free herself from his grasp. She leaned in closer, tilting her head up as she did so. Ren, feeling the encouragement, released her wrists. He placed a leather-clad hand at the base of her neck and kissed deeply. All thoughts of extraction were a distant memory for her now. Through half-lidded eyes, she watched his eyes slowly close...

And then he withdrew from her. 

Rey’s eyes snapped wide open. “Wh-what was that?” Her breath was shaky. Goosebumps decorated her arms.

Ren’s voice took on a husky tone. “I want you,” he evenly replied. 

Her heart skipped a beat. “We’re enemies!” Nothing made sense to her anymore. _What is happening?!_

“It doesn’t have to be that way.” Ren stepped back and pulled Rey’s lightsaber to him with the Force. There was an intensity in his eyes as he inspected the relic that once belonged to his grandfather. 

A small crease formed between Rey’s brows. _Is that what this is really about?_

Ren turned the lightsaber over in his hands and, after some consideration, finally held the lightsaber out to her. She quickly took it from his palm and clipped it to her belt. “How can I trust you? You’re with the First Order. An enemy of the Republic!”

“From where I stand, you keep liars and traitors as your company. I know you won’t desert them just like I won’t leave the Order, but we can still be together.”

She looked away. _Can I really trust him?_

_You can._

The sudden intrusion of his thoughts in her head startled her. She could only stare back at him incredulously. She remembered the pain she experienced when he first invaded her mind in that interrogation room. This time was different. It felt as though he had always been there.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. _Rey, listen to me. I don’t know how, but you and I are connected. We’re meant to be allies...to be together._

“N-no, that’s impossible. We could never...I saw you kill H—” 

Ren’s mouth came crashing down on hers—hard—melting away any remaining feelings of trepidation. He held her slender body tightly against his. Her eyes closed and her palms flew to his broad, muscular chest. His kisses became more urgent. She could no longer think coherently.

His tongue gently parted her lips and darted in, teasing soft moans out of her. Rey’s nipples hardened underneath her garments. He sucked on her bottom lip while his hands began to tear at her shirt. Being the object of Ren’s lust sent tremors throughout her body. The chill of the air made contact with her exposed breasts and she shuddered slightly. She felt him harden against her.

Ren lowered himself to a seated position on the ground and pulled Rey down on top of him by her waist. He drank in the sight of her and revelled in her wild beauty. She was straddling him now, slowly grinding against him, her chest heaving. He lazily trailed his tongue down her neck, tasting the salt of her skin. Rey’s head lolled to one side. Ren leaned her back, his mouth planting small kisses and wandering lower. 

She ran her hands through his raven hair as he nuzzled her breasts. An audible gasp escaped from her lips as Ren swirled his tongue over a rosebud nipple. "Ohh, Kylo," she purred as she threw her head back. She felt a dampness between her legs. Ren was making her feel sensations she had never felt before and she was ready to feel more...

“Rey! Where are you?! Rey!”

Finn's voice snapped Rey out of her pleasurable daze and it felt like she had been hit with a jolt of electricity. Ren paused to give her a quizzical look. Her face was frozen in bewilderment. 

Finn came crashing into the clearing behind Rey not long after. In a panic, Rey punched Ren in the jaw and tumbled off of him. She scrambled to her feet, clutched her shirt together with one hand where Ren had torn it, and ran past Finn at full speed. 

An enraged Kylo Ren rose to his feet and glared at the intruder, his balled fists shaking. He looked positively murderous. Without hesitation, Finn pointed his blaster and fired several plasma blasts. He turned on his heel and ran after Rey without waiting to see if any of the blasts hit their mark.

Rey and Finn ran together through the forest towards the extraction point without exchanging a word. He ran up the entry ramp of the _Millennium Falcon_ first. Rey followed, but paused to glance behind her. 

Ren arrived at the scene. He stopped in his tracks and locked eyes with Rey. They exchanged meaningful looks before she disappeared into the shabby freighter.

The ramp raised and the _Millennium Falcon_ lifted off the ground, sending golden leaves scattering in every direction. Ren watched his father's old ship fly off into the distance. Then, he headed off in the direction of the forest clearing to retrieve his mask, all the while rubbing his jaw and smirking to himself.


	3. Resolutions and Games

The two of them sat in silence inside the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_. The silence made Rey anxious. Finn spoke first. “What happened back there? Are you all right?” He turned in the co-pilot seat to face her.

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine,” she blurted in response. _No. No, I’m definitely not._ She found that she couldn’t maintain eye contact with him. She stared straight ahead into the void beyond the viewport. Just thinking about what happened in the forest with Kylo Ren was enough to make her cheeks flush. His hands...his lips...

 _How much did Finn see?_ Rey began to contemplate the morality of reading her friend’s mind and was instantly ashamed of herself for even considering it. _What did Kylo do to me?_

“I was worried something happened to you when you didn’t return,” Finn pressed.

She tensed in the pilot seat. “Honestly, Finn, I was fine.”

“I saw you fighting Kylo Ren on the ground. Did he hurt you?”

“Yes-I mean, no, he didn’t hurt me. He ambushed me and he wrestled me to the ground. That’s when you found me.” She felt immense relief, but she did feel a twinge of guilt for lying. Her secret was safe for now. She allowed herself to relax in the pilot seat.

“Your shirt is ripped!” A mixture of puzzlement and alarm displayed across Finn’s face.

Rey quickly turned her face to look at him, then down to her chest, and back to him. “What? Oh! He just-he grabbed me by my shirt and it tore during our fight.” _Curse that Kylo Ren!_ She was thankful he hadn’t torn it badly enough to render it useless, but it was still noticeable. She had to be careful about her posture in order to avoid exposing her chest.

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay. Kylo Ren is completely unhinged. So, were you able to get the intel?”

“I have it right here,” Rey indicated to her pouch, glad that the conversation finally shifted away from Kylo Ren. “We’ll arrive at the base soon.” 

The pair fell into silence again, enabling Rey to reflect on what transpired in the forest. _Kylo Ren wants me. How is this happening?_ It was too absurd to comprehend. She massaged at her temples as if the act itself would force everything to make sense. _Is he inside my head right now?_

Rey held her breath waiting for Ren’s projected voice, exhaling only when no response came. _I let him touch me...I let him kiss me—I kissed him! Oh, this is a mess. What was I thinking? He’s a murderer!_ She felt emotionally weary. _That can’t happen again. Just forget it. It never happened._

The _Millennium Falcon_ soon made its landing at a minor Resistance base. Rey and Finn exited the freighter together and found a friendly face awaiting them.

Commander Poe Dameron approached wearing his customary orange flight suit. “Welcome back! Glad to see you two made it okay. Rey, what happened to your shirt?!”

 _Oh, son of a—_ “Kylo Ren ambushed me and we fought. This is the result. I’m fine though.” _Next time I see Kylo I won’t be so easily seduced._ She sighed to herself. _I need a change of clothes._

* * *

“FN-2187. That worm.” 

Kylo Ren was alone in his personal quarters on the _Finalizer_ , musing on the day’s earlier events. Originally he had planned only to try to convince Rey to join his side, but instead things had taken an interesting turn. _She was ready to give herself to me. She was delicious._ He wondered what she looked like with her hair let loose. 

Just then his thick brows came together in frustration. _I could have enjoyed her properly had it not been for that meddling traitor._

He felt an outburst was imminent. His hands curled into fists. His jaw clenched and his eyes scanned his surroundings for the nearest thing to destroy. Then he let out a long exhale and relaxed his hands. 

He remembered the snide remarks General Hux made the last time his famous temper laid waste to a control panel. “Your failures are becoming quite costly...as are your childish tantrums,” Hux had told him. Captain Phasma had simply ordered a hapless stormtrooper to place a work order for it. 

Ren dismissed the memory. Nothing that came out of Hux’s mouth was worthy of his attention. He needed a distraction...

Ren’s lips tugged into a smirk as an idea formed in his head. He undressed and entered the shower. Water ran over his broad shoulders, his muscular back, his taut chest, down his buttocks. His jet-black hair hung heavy. _All right, Rey. Let’s play a little game._

He imagined Rey’s perfect mouth. The softness of her tongue. The warmth.

He felt himself harden. Ren normally didn’t allow himself these indulgences, but this time the temptation was too great. He stroked his cock slowly at first. Ren closed his eyes, gradually increasing his speed while he remembered the scent of her neck.

What he really wanted was to see Rey look up at him with her big brown eyes as she licked the pre-cum off of his tip. Ren pumped his hand up and down the length of his cock in earnest. He imagined her sweet lips surrounding his cock and his hands stroking her hair, encouraging her to take as much of him inside her mouth as she could handle. 

Ren was close. He fantasized about his cum dripping from her lips and spilling onto her chin. His breathing was uneven. Haggard.

He ejaculated into his hand, a single groan escaping his mouth. Several moments passed and Ren regained his composure. His breathing returned to normal. He spread his upturned palm underneath the water, washing away his milky white juices.

_I’ll see you again soon, sweetheart._

* * *

Somewhere across the galaxy, Rey involuntarily shuddered in confused ecstasy.


	4. Carefully Laid Plans

Steam blurred her vision. The air was warm and moist on her skin. She heard the sounds of a shower running and ventured nearer. Then she laid eyes on him. 

Running water cascaded down Kylo Ren’s chiseled, naked body. He was pleasuring himself, his eyes closed tightly, sharp breaths passing through his open mouth. Thick black hair clung to his forehead.

Rey was absolutely transfixed by the sight of him. The water amplified the sound of his hand moving up and down his shaft. To see him so exposed ignited a carnal hunger deep within her. She wanted to pounce on him, to feel his tongue with hers, to feel the expanse of his flesh against hers.

She grew increasingly more aroused with each passing second that she listened to the sounds he made. His hand worked faster and she watched with deep-seated interest and anticipation. Finally he tilted his head back, his throat issuing the most erotic sound she had ever heard. Her clit twitched with him.

Rey awoke with a start. _What was that?_ She tried to calm her breathing, settle her rapid heartbeat. She could tell that she was wet and sensitive, confirming what she already knew—she had orgasmed in her sleep. Kylo Ren did this to her. 

She sat up in her cot and hugged her knees to her chest as she struggled to come to terms with recent events. Her enemy had approached her as a potential ally. A potential lover. She lied to herself before, but this dream forced her to face an undeniable truth. Rey desired Kylo Ren in return.

She felt as conflicted as ever. _How could I have feelings for Han’s murderer? What does that make me?_ She used to feel nothing but hatred for him and yet now…now she wanted him to share her bed. She laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

Rey thought about flying off to Ahch-to, the ocean planet dotted with rocky, tree-covered islands. She could seek Master Luke’s counsel, tell him what his wayward nephew had told her about their connection. Perhaps Master Luke could help her out of this mess. Rey sadly shook away those thoughts. _I could never tell him how I feel about Kylo. I’ll have to bear this alone._

Rey’s thoughts pivoted away from Kylo Ren to more immediate concerns—her next mission. The intel she provided to the Resistance earlier contained the location of one of the First Order’s chief engineers. It was rumored that the Order had another superweapon at its disposal. She and Finn, along with a few other Resistance members, were going to travel to the tropical paradise planet of Shallaron, find the engineer, and compel her to share the location of the superweapon as well as any weakness in its design. She rose to get ready.

* * *

“I fail to see why we would not want to deploy our forces,” said General Hux in a clipped tone. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

“Supreme Leader Snoke wants the girl unharmed.” Kylo Ren’s mask filtered his voice, but an edge of annoyance still crept through.

Hux’s eyes bore into Ren’s mask. “If the girl follows the intel you planted to Shallaron, our forces could overwhelm and capture her.”

“Our forces would not be able to contain her.” Hux’s slicked red hair irritated him. His pale blue eyes irritated him. The pallidness of his skin irritated him. Ren would have liked nothing more than to watch Hux’s skin redden as he used the Force to choke the life out of him. _At least I’m taller than he is._

“But, should you fail—”

“Leave this matter to me.” Ren abruptly turned from Hux, robes swirling, and stalked off. He smirked beneath his mask. It always amused him to interrupt Hux and get the final word.

Hux was fuming. As far as he was concerned, Kylo Ren was a thorn in his side and he did not understand why Supreme Leader Snoke would place so much faith in him. Hux did not understand the ways of the Force and he did not care to understand. 

He watched Ren disappear down a corridor before he stomped off in the opposite direction. He needed to speak with Captain Phasma immediately.

He found her shortly on the bridge of the _Finalizer_ and joined her at her side. They both gazed out the viewport. Hux spoke first.

“Phasma.”

“Hux.” 

He turned to face her and found his reflection in her shining chromium helmet looking back at him. “I want you to send two stormtroopers to keep an eye on Kylo Ren when he’s on Shallaron.”

Phasma turned towards Hux and nodded imperceptibly. “Consider it done.”

* * *

Ren prepared to depart for Shallaron with an uncharacteristic eagerness. He had planned this well, but deep down he knew Rey made him behave irrationally. Was it simply lust or was there something more?

He had hated this girl—this lowly scavenger—who had the raw power to defeat him, a trained warrior. Hux had rescued him after she left him to die in the snow. It humiliated him. His scars were a daily reminder of how deeply she had wounded him. As months of recovery went by, his hatred for her slowly morphed into admiration. Since then he did his best to avoid contact with Snoke lest he betray his true feelings. 

Snoke was a problem. He still wanted Ren to bring the girl to their side. Ren did not truly want to capture her and the chances of Rey going with him to see Snoke were very slim. 

He dismissed his thoughts of Snoke. _A problem for another time._ He continued to think of Rey.

_She may be a misguided scavenger, but there is no other woman in the galaxy who is her equal. She has to be mine._


	5. Tropical Entanglements

_How beautiful!_ Rey slowly twirled around in wonder, feeling the warm sunlight on her skin and a slight breeze in the loose strands of her hair. She watched the palm trees gently sway and marveled at the ebb and flow of emerald water on white sand. _It must be wonderful to live here._

Finn brought her back to attention. “How does that sound?”

“Hm? I’m sorry, what were you saying?” She looked sheepish.

Finn smiled at his friend’s distractedness. “Let’s split up.” 

“That sounds fine to me,” she nodded in agreement.

“All right, which direction do you want? Ladies first.”

Rey thought for a moment. For some reason she had a really good feeling about the northern end of the island. “I’ll take the north.”

“I’ll search in the south then.” Finn turned his attention to the two Resistance members who had accompanied them to Shallaron. “Biff, how about you take the west side while Oren watches the ship?”

The others nodded. Rey, Finn, and Biff divided a small bag of precious gems among themselves. The glittering jewels were the bargaining tools with which they hoped to buy Dr. Alkeeva’s cooperation.

Rey carefully placed the gems in her pouch and began her solitary trek through the sand, watching for any sign of a dwelling. _I’d be happy here,_ she mused to herself. Her footsteps occasionally disturbed tiny sand crabs, sending them scattering for cover and making her giggle. _This place is delightful._

She walked for several miles before she finally spotted a lone hut standing in the shade of a cluster of tall palm trees. Rey trod along the stone pathway that led to it from the beach. _Maybe I should try a mind probe if the gems aren’t enough to persuade her._ She reached the door and was just about to knock when she detected a familiar presence. She froze—not out of fear, but out of exasperation. _You have got to be kidding me._

Kylo Ren swung the door open as if on cue. _Welcome, Rey._ He wasn’t wearing his mask.

“Why are you here?” The question was a rhetorical one. 

“I thought you’d be glad to see me,” teased Ren, a slight smile playing on his lips.

Rey grew impatient. “How did you know I’d come here?” 

Ren let out a long exhale. “Clearly, you haven’t been paying attention. I’ll say it again—you and I are connected. Please try to keep up.” Getting under Rey’s skin was becoming his new favorite pastime.

“Where is Dr. Alkeeva? What have you done with her?” She tried to look past him for any sign of the engineer. 

“Would you like to come inside?” 

Rey gave him a cold look and stomped into the hut, intentionally bumping into his arm with her shoulder. He chuckled to himself as he closed the door behind them. 

The hut was much larger on the inside than she thought it would be. Thick mats covered the floor. Numerous candles cast a warm glow against the interior walls. Rey frowned. The person she searched for wasn’t here. She looked at Ren and raised her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

“Dr. Alkeeva isn’t here. Well, actually, she doesn’t really exist.”

“What do you mean she doesn’t exist?!”

“You might have received false information,” Ren shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t understand.” Rey’s palms flew to her temples. 

“I supplied you with faulty intel. Now we’re here together.”

“You did this?! You put us in danger! Finn—” Rey cut herself off when she saw Ren’s face. A murderous glint flashed in his eyes.

“FN-2187. He’s here?” He suddenly turned his head in the southern direction and then moved towards the door. Rey quickly grabbed his arm.

“Kylo, listen to me. Finn is my friend. If you care about me, you won’t harm my friends.”

Ren’s face slowly softened after several tense moments. He regained his composure once more. “You needn’t worry about your traitorous friends. There is no one from the Order here besides me. I won’t kill your friends.”

“Thank you,” replied Rey uneasily. She released his arm and stepped away.

The two looked at each other in silence. Not knowing what to do, Rey counted the moles on Ren’s face. She found that they added a certain charm.

Ren removed his hooded scarf and tossed it to one side. “I chose Shallaron because I knew this would be the first time you’d see a tropical island. Unfortunately, I didn’t dress appropriately.” He gave Rey a small smile. “Too warm,” he added, discarding his gloves.

She returned his smile with a small one of her own, but said nothing. The silence continued. She felt the growing tension between them and looked down at her feet. _I should go._

“You can stay. We’re here together. Why not take advantage of that?” 

“Kylo...what happened in the forest...that was a mistake,” she said softly.

Ren approached her. “I want you, Rey. I know you feel the same about me.” His voice was low and seductive.

She looked straight into his eyes. “You’re mistaken.” She held her ground, but she sounded uncertain.

“Am I?” Ren gently cupped her chin with his bare hand, tilting her face up towards his. The contact made her heart flutter. He bent down and made to kiss her—stopping mere inches in front of her face.

Rey closed the distance, shutting her eyes and kissing Ren fiercely. She grasped his robes while he placed a single hand behind her head, his fingers intertwining with her hair. They kissed passionately, hungrily... 

He unexpectedly broke off the kiss, smirking as her cheeks flushed a bright pink with the realization of what she had done. 


	6. Complications

Rey stepped back, covering her warm cheeks with her hands. Ren gave her a lascivious look. His ability to fluster her filled him with pride and he moved towards her with purpose. 

Her cheeks reddened even more under the intensity of his gaze and she continued her retreat. Just then her back made contact with a wall, causing her to drop her arms to her sides. He placed his palms against the wall on either side of her head, trapping her with his body. 

Her heart raced as she looked up to see him tower over her. “What happens now?”

He leaned in again, his lips barely hovering over hers. “Now we continue where we left off in the forest.” He pressed his body against hers, gently nipping at her bottom lip. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. His mouth moved to her neck, licking and sucking while his hands tried to untuck and remove her signature gauze draping.

“Take off your clothes,” Ren growled into her ear, finding the garment too frustrating.

She hesitated. Ren kissed her mouth and teased her tongue with his. “Take. Off. Your. Clothes,” he breathed into her parted lips between kisses.

Rey’s hands shook from excitement and nervousness. Her head was swimming, but her hands obeyed his command. The belt, lightsaber, and pouch were the first to go. Candy-colored gems spilled onto the floor, but Rey hardly noticed. She yanked off her draping and tunic, tossing them carelessly to the side. Ren smiled slightly at her as she clumsily kicked off her boots and shimmied off her pants.

His hands wandered Rey’s bare waist and then he slowly, expertly removed her undergarments. She stood before him wearing nothing except for her arm wraps and leather cuff. Ren’s eyes traveled up and down her body in awe.

He reached behind her head to loosen her hair buns. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispered, watching her hair tumble to her shoulders. His hand stroked her cheek, his thumb lightly moving across her lips. She closed her eyes, licked his thumb, and much to Ren’s surprise, began sucking on it. He let out a long exhale. “Now, lie down for me.”

* * *

KX-6007 and BG-856 stood guard outside the door of the hut, melting inside their armor. The tropical sun was not kind to them, yet they held their self-chosen post without complaint, cradling their blasters in their hands.

Earlier they had been told only to follow the dark warrior, but their instructions lacked clear detail. The two of them agreed they would give the Force user his space. They would, however, offer to assist him if the opportunity presented itself. After all, Kylo Ren’s temper was infamous and they wanted to stay on his good side. 

The pair silently watched the peacefulness of the water until they heard the sounds of moaning through the door. They both turned their heads to face each other. “He must have started interrogating the girl,” BG-856 helpfully offered his friend. KX-6007 nodded in agreement and both resumed their vigilance.

* * *

Ren’s warm mouth moved over Rey’s perky breast. He was lying on his side next to her, propped up by one arm. The fingers of his other hand teased velvety wetness between her legs and she hardly recognized the moans as her own. Her unfocused eyes were on the ceiling. _Kylo, please._

He trailed kisses down her stomach. _Spread your legs wide for me, Rey,_ his thoughts instructed her. She parted her legs slightly. He playfully nipped at her flesh. _Wider._

Rey complied, allowing him to reposition himself between her legs. He slowly, tantalizingly ran his tongue up her inner thigh, nearing her exposed center. She closed her eyes in anticipation... 

Ren switched his attention to her other thigh. He felt a slight flicker of frustration from her through their connection and it amused him. _Patience, Rey,_ he chided while suckling at her thigh. His mouth crept closer again. So close. Rey felt his breath on her sweet spot. 

One long upward stroke of his tongue caused her legs to tremble. Ren held her there and repeated the movement. She lifted her head off of the floor and locked eyes with him, seeing his nose buried in her pubic mound. Then his tongue circled her clit and she dropped her head back, eyes fluttering shut. 

Ren resumed the upward movement, keeping his tongue flat and lapping at Rey with broad strokes. He eagerly tasted her juices and her hips began to buck ever so slightly.

Rey was so lost in the moment that she didn’t notice when Ren slipped a single finger inside of her. “Ohh, Kylo, please,” she whined. She wasn’t sure of what it was that she was asking of him. He responded by slipping a second finger inside her and sucking lightly on her clit. A sharp gasp escaped her lips. 

His fingers curled inside her, eliciting appreciative moans. He applied pressure with his tongue and continued making broad strokes. He used their connection to find a rhythm that drove her mind blank. He knew she was close. 

Rey’s hands stroked Ren’s hair as she tried to grind herself against him. She enjoyed his mouth on her. The combination of his relentless tongue and skillful fingers pushed her closer and closer to the edge…

Her walls tightened around Ren’s fingers and she began to unravel. She quivered against his tongue, letting loose a high-pitched moan as her whole body shook. Ren watched her in the aftershock of her orgasm, relishing in the power he had over her.

He took his place beside her after she finally quieted. She turned on her side towards him to lay her head on his chest. Their legs intertwined. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Ren smiled contentedly. “I’ll give you five minutes to recover.”

* * *

KX-6007 faced his comrade. “It sounds like the interrogation is over.” 

BG-856 nodded. “Let’s go.” They turned to the door of the hut. BG-856 turned the handle and pushed the door open. “Sir, would you like us to take the prisoner to your...ohh.”

Ren and Rey both sat bolt upright.


	7. A Teachable Moment

BG-856, still holding the door of the hut open, was too dumbfounded to do anything except stare in silence. KX-6007 stood completely unaware of the situation behind BG-856. He shifted to look over his friend’s shoulder. Then, the gravity of the situation hit him like a plasma blast. They had just walked in on Kylo Ren, the Jedi Killer, canoodling with an enemy of the First Order. 

The scavenger girl wasn’t an ordinary rebel enemy, however. She was an extremely high value target, second only to Luke Skywalker. And here she was, naked with Kylo Ren in a strangely romantic candlelit atmosphere. “Ohh, Kriff,” muttered KX-6007.

“Sir, we are so, so very sorry,” BG-856 hastily blurted out.

Rey’s heart was in her throat. She angled her body away from the stormtroopers, trying her best to cover herself with her arms and hands. 

Ren detected her embarrassment. He looked away from BG-856 and KX-6007 to check on her. Their eyes met and his concern for her quickly morphed into seething fury. 

His knuckles turned a ghostly white from his tightening fists. He rose from the floor, unexpectedly thrusting out an open hand to catch his tattered hooded scarf in the air. He threw his scarf over Rey to shield her nakedness and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. 

Then he moved menacingly towards the intruders. 

The angry hum of red energy bursting forth from his lightsaber pierced the space around them. KX-6007 and BG-856 scrambled to retreat outside of the hut, but he froze them where they stood with an outstretched palm. Rey could feel their sheer terror as Ren advanced towards them. He raised his infamous lightsaber high…

_Kylo, stop!_ Rey screamed into his mind. Ren switched off his lightsaber, lowered his arm, and swung around to face her. They were both surprised she had been able to project her thoughts into his head. She stood up, clutching his scarf to her body. _Don’t kill them!_

_But they saw you nude!_

_That’s no reason to kill them!_

_I don’t intend to share the experience of seeing your lovely body with anyone else. That’s reason enough!_

_That’s still not a good enough reason! Besides, it’s more disturbing that they saw the two of us together._

Ren sighed. _At this rate, you’ll have me swear an oath not to kill even the most insignificant of insects._ He turned his attention back to his would-be victims before she could respond. “What are you two doing here?”

“Our...our orders were to f-follow you, S-Sir,” BG-856 replied with some difficulty. He was frightened out of his mind, but still felt that the formal address would appeal to Ren.

“Hux must have put Phasma up to this. I believe your orders were to follow me without my knowing, imbeciles. What sort of troopers has Phasma been training?” Ren paused for a moment. _Rey, how are your memory rubbing skills?_

_What? I haven’t rubbed anyone’s memory._

Ren chuckled and shook his head. _Uncle Luke must be slipping. Come here, I’ll teach you._

Rey, still covering herself with the scarf, joined Ren at his side. He drew her into his mind. _I’ll demonstrate on this trooper first._ He held his open palm over the approximate location of BG-856’s forehead. Rey focused on the connection with Ren and felt how he harnessed his power. “Forget what you’ve seen here today. You never encountered us. You never saw the girl. In fact, your presence on Shallaron spooked her off and I failed my mission because of you.”

“Yes, Sir,” BG-856 said flatly.

_Now it’s your turn. Do exactly as I did._

Rey, moved closer to KX-6007. She held an open palm in front of his helmet while holding the scarf to her with her other arm. She harnessed her power as Ren did just moments ago. “You never encountered us. You never saw me here. I didn’t arrive because you were here and, because of that, Kylo failed.”

KX-6007 nodded.

_Nicely done._ Ren gently pushed Rey out of his mind before she had a chance to explore other matters. “Leave us and return to your captain,” he ordered the mildly amnesic stormtroopers, waving away his hold on them.

“Yes, Sir,” they answered in unison. They left the two Force users alone in the hut.

Ren and Rey watched the door shut before he placed a hand on her firm bottom. “Now, where were we?”

She jumped away. “Are you insane?! After what just happened? I need to leave!”

“That’s...understandable.” 

Rey hurriedly searched the floor for her undergarments. “What exactly is your mission?”

Ren didn’t answer immediately and instead crouched down to pick up Rey’s pouch. As Rey began to get dressed, she watched him start to pick up the precious gems from the floor and place them into the pouch one by one. “My mission is to bring you to my master,” he finally said without looking up from his current task.

“Do you intend to complete your mission?” She had her tunic over her head, her limbs searching for the armholes. Ren discreetly removed a small box from a pocket hidden underneath his robes and placed it inside the pouch with the gems.

“Not against your will, no.” He closed the pouch and watched her finish dressing. 

After she pulled on her boots, she approached him. “May I have my bag, please?”

A sly smile appeared on his lips. “It will cost you.”

Rey gave him a cross look. “You’re insufferable.” They both remained stationary until she finally stood up on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips. 

Ren rewarded her by placing the pouch in her hands. “You like it.” He walked her to the door and held it open for her.

She scoffed as she left the hut. Ren watched her run south along the beach until she was out of view.


	8. The Gift

Biff, Oren, and Finn stood in the shadow of the ship to escape the tropical sun. Neither Biff nor Finn encountered a single being when they searched the island. They each privately enjoyed the sounds of the surf and the screaming gulls overhead in silence. 

Finn had long shed his jacket given to him by Poe, opting to sling it across his arm while he waited. Concern and indecision was written plainly on his face. It had been only twenty minutes since he returned from the southern end of the island, but he wondered if he ought to leave the group and search for Rey. 

He frowned. Rey had been acting a little strangely lately. It seemed to him that she was more guarded. More distant. _Maybe that creep got in her head._ He thought of Kylo Ren that snowy evening and how dangerously unhinged Ren was during their fight. Ren had wounded him so badly that he had been comatose for weeks.

Finn was getting anxious. _I know one thing is for certain—Kylo wants to either capture or kill Rey. I can’t let that happen._ He told himself he would wait another twenty minutes before setting off to look for her in the north. Five minutes passed by when finally, through squinted eyes, he spotted Rey on the beach and waved. He was able to relax again.

Rey jogged towards them. They all looked at her expectantly. She shook her head when she was close enough for the group to see. “Dr. Alkeeva isn’t on the island. This is a dead end,” she shouted. Biff and Oren looked crestfallen. The mission was a failure. 

The island breeze blew her hair in front of her face and she used her hands to move the strands from her eyes. She noticed Finn looked at her questioningly, and suddenly remembered that he had never seen her this way before. 

_Stupid me! I need to be more careful._ Her hair was still loose from when Kylo Ren freed her hair buns. “I think we need to explore other options,” she said when she reached the group.

“That’s a shame. I thought this lead was a promising one,” answered Finn. “Back to square one, I guess.” The four of them boarded the ship and Oren piloted them out. 

“When you’re ready, I’ll take the gems back,” Finn motioned towards Rey’s pouch once the ship left Shallaron’s atmosphere. She opened her pouch and tilted it to pour its contents into her free hand. A few glittering gems landed in her palm before a small box unexpectedly fell out and clattered to the floor of the ship. She blinked in confusion and alarm. 

Finn started to bend down to retrieve it. “What’s this?”

Rey dropped the pouch and hastily called the box to her hand with the Force before he could pick it up. “It’s nothing,” she blurted out, shoving the box back into the pouch. 

Finn looked taken aback, but fortunately for Rey, he decided not to press the issue. She wordlessly fished out the remaining gems and handed them over. _Too many close calls today. What did you do now, Kylo?_

* * *

“We didn’t see anything remarkable, Ma’am,” KX-6007 confidently reported. He and BG-856 stood before Captain Phasma and General Hux on the _Finalizer_. He straightened to make himself look as tall as possible, but Captain Phasma still towered over him. Her height coupled with her cool demeanor intimidated him as well as all of his fellow stormtroopers.

“In fact, our presence on the island spooked the girl and it interfered with Kylo Ren’s mission,” added BG-856. He shifted uncomfortably when Phasma refocused her wordless scrutiny from KX-6007 to himself. 

Disappointed, General Hux scoffed and turned his back on the them. “Thank you. You’re dismissed,” said Phasma. 

KX-6007 and BG-856 both nodded and took their leave. Hux was lost in thought when he suddenly noticed Kylo Ren enter a corridor further down from where he stood. Ren paused, turned his head towards Hux, and curtly nodded. KX-6007 and BG-856 passed Ren, giving him a wide berth as they did so. Then Ren vanished down the corridor as quickly as he appeared. Hux scowled.

“I don’t trust Kylo Ren,” said Hux in a low voice. “Do you think those two troopers could have been...tampered with?”

“They have given me no reason to believe so. Have you discussed your suspicions with the Supreme Leader?” 

“No, not yet. I need proof before I can voice my concerns.”

* * *

Rey sat on her bed holding the small box in her hands. She had desperately wanted to open it while she was on the ship, but it was much too risky with Finn around. Now she was alone in her room at the Resistance base. She removed the lid.

Inside the box was a necklace.

Rey blushed, replaced the lid, and threw the box underneath her pillow. She stood up and paced the room.

_Did the First Order’s fearsome warlord just give me a trinket?_ As far as she could remember, no one had given her anything like this before. Everything that she had received up until now had a vital function. She glanced back at her pillow. _Did Kylo really just give me a necklace?_

She tried to contain her emotions, but the idea of Ren surprising her with a present was too overwhelming. She felt giddy.

Rey dove back onto the bed, tossed the pillow onto the floor, and reopened the box. The necklace was simple in its design—a white kyber crystal pendant on a thin metal chain. She took it out of the box and held it high by its chain to let the pendant dangle in front of her eyes. It refracted the light in mesmerizing ways. She put it around her neck and observed her reflection in a looking glass while failing to suppress a smile.

* * *

Kylo Ren sat on the bed in his private quarters studying a large holographic galactic map. A blinking dot indicated the small planet of Krandel. He was unfamiliar with the planet, but he knew that this appeared to be the location of a small amount of an extremely rare metal with a uniquely detectable frequency—the same metal used in the kyber crystal necklace. 

His heart beat faster. He’d get to surprise her with a visit.


	9. A Nighttime Excursion

It had been a week since he last saw her. Seven tedious days of stupid meetings, each of them filled with imagining the multiple ways he could murder Hux. Hux seemed particularly more annoying lately. He had taken a greater interest in Ren’s comings and goings, always questioning his movements. Always, with a permanent sneer on his face. The most egregious offense, however, was that Hux regularly dared to bring up Ren’s failure at bringing Rey before Snoke.

Snoke was still a looming problem. How could he compel Rey to go with him to see the Supreme Leader? For all of Ren’s schemes, he could not think of a plan to complete his actual mission. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to complete the mission.

Early on he had told himself that his interest in Rey was just a distraction—that the sooner he made his sexual conquest of her, the sooner he could go back to commanding the First Order’s armies against the Resistance. There were times, though, when Ren had fleeting moments of introspection and he’d know he was lying to himself. He wanted much more. 

Ren realized he wanted to be the source of Rey’s happiness, to be the first person she saw when she woke in the morning, to be the last person she saw when she went to sleep at night. To make matters worse, he understood he was addicted to the light within her. That light pulled at him. These revelations deeply unsettled him and he’d return to the safety of denial. He preferred to think that these matters would sort themselves out and that he’d return to normal. First, he needed to see her again.

Ren’s boots thudded softly on top of compacted dirt. The air was cool. It was dark and there wasn’t a Resistance fighter in sight. He moved covertly between X-wing fighters of various models before he found the _Millennium Falcon_ with its ramp lowered. He smirked to himself. _The security here is appalling,_ he mused as he boarded the ship. 

He was unprepared for the sudden torrent of childhood memories. Ren moved from room to room, gazing at every chair, door frame, and control panel. Everything reminded him of happier times. Then, his eyes landed on the holographic Dejarik game table. He strode over to it and knelt down to inspect underneath the table surface. Tears welled in his eyes. The doodles he drew of his mother and father had faded over the years but were still visible. _I wish you had never left us in the first place._

Ren stood up and wiped away the tears with his sleeve, pushing away his emotions—his weakness. He needed to see Rey.

* * *

It had been another uneventful day at the Krandel base filled with meetings, drills, and mission planning. Throughout the day Rey had tried her utmost to focus on the tasks at hand, but her thoughts occasionally drifted to the kyber crystal pendant she wore underneath her tunic. Every once in awhile she would absentmindedly play with the chain around her neck until she’d catch herself. 

Lately, despite her best efforts, she found herself daydreaming about Ren. She would find herself thinking of the softness of his eyes and his thick black hair. Some nights she would drift to sleep imagining the warmth of his lips on her skin. She felt guilty about her attraction to him, but at the same time it felt completely natural.

Rey was conducting her evening ritual of walking the halls of the base when felt something was out of place. She tried to brush it off and continue her walk, but the disquieting feeling still tugged at her. 

She slowed her pace. Her eyes closed while she concentrated on the Force. There was something…

She stopped walking altogether. She sensed him. He was on Krandel. He was close. It felt like her heart froze in her chest and she reached out hesitantly. _Kylo?_

Ren’s soft-spoken voice answered her in her mind. _Yes, sweetheart?_

Rey's eyes widened. _Ohh, Kriff, you really are here! You discovered the base?! What are you doing here?!_ A million different thoughts flooded her mind and her heart raced. Has Kylo Ren been using her this entire time? Was there a First Order force waiting to attack? Did she doom everyone at the base because of her indiscretions?

Ren felt her growing panic. _Rey, please, calm d—_

_Are you leading an attack? How did you find us?!_

_There is no attack and it doesn’t matter how I found—_

_How can I trust you?!_

_Rey, please, it’s just me. I’m here alone. The Order doesn’t know about Krandel. No one knows I’m here. I came only to see you._

Rey relaxed slightly at Ren’s strangely patient and soothing demeanor. _Where are you?_

_Can you come out and meet me? I’m on my father’s old ship._

_I can’t just sneak out of the base in the middle of the night!_

_I’m sure you can think of something._

Rey looked around her. Activity was low within the base as most of the Resistance members were winding down for the night. She headed towards the main exit.

A lone Resistance member guarding the exit saw her approach. “Good evening. What brings you here?” The question was good natured, but inquisitive.

“I need to make some repairs on my ship,” Rey lied. She tried to make herself sound as casual as possible.

The guard gave her a skeptical look and replied slowly. “It’s past curfew. Can’t it wait until the morning?”

She nervously glanced around her. Seeing no one else near them, she summoned her power and concentrated on the guard. “You will let me through. I have urgent repairs to make on my ship and it cannot wait,” said Rey firmly. It was the first time she tried a mind trick on an ally.

“I will let you through. Right this way, miss.” 

Rey thanked the guard and sped off in the direction of the _Millennium Falcon_. In her haste, she almost tripped while running up the ramp. She felt a weird mixture of apprehension and eagerness. “Kylo?”

Ren, standing to the side of the entryway, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close. He noticed she wore the kyber crystal and he smiled at her fondly. Then, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.


	10. Aboard the Millennium Falcon

Rey felt as if she was melting away in front of Ren. Her knees felt weak. She clutched at his robes, clinging to him needily as he kissed her deeply. His mouth felt fiery hot on hers. She breathed in his scent. Again, he smelled clean and sensual. Whatever anxiety she had from his surprise visit to Krandel faded away into nothingness. She was completely at his whim.

Ren temporarily broke off the kiss. “Are you glad to see me?” He murmured the question. His gloved fingers traced her collarbone. The simple touch gave her chills. He lightly kissed her temple.

“Yes,” replied Rey breathily. “Very much so.” She stood up on her toes and planted tiny, affectionate kisses on his neck.

He gently moved Rey’s hands from his robes so that he could bend down and scoop her up in his arms. She threw her hands around the back of his neck. It felt so natural to her to be held by him—so safe. He carried her through the corridors, taking care not to bump her head or her dangling legs into doorframes and walls.

They reached the sleeping quarters. Rey’s heart fluttered as Ren laid her onto one of the beds. He took a seat beside her on the bed and leaned over her, his face hovering over hers. His hair tickled her face and she tried to move his raven tresses to the side. He kissed her again, invading her mouth with his tongue while his hands grasped the neckline of her tunic. He started to tug in opposite directions.

Rey’s eyes went wide and she pushed at him. “No, no, no, don’t rip my shirt this time!”

Ren smiled an amused smile and acquiesced. His hands moved to her belt buckle instead. “This drapery of yours is ridiculous,” he complained as he attempted to free her from her gauze draping.

“You just don’t understand what a lifesaver this is,” Rey playfully retorted. Ren succeeded in removing the draping and then he helped her pull off her tunic. He bent down to nibble on her earlobe, his hot breath on her ear causing her to shiver with excitement. Her hands fumbled with his belt, but she managed to remove it from his waist.

“Ugh, how do you take this infernal thing off?” She tugged at his clothing.

“Allow me.” Ren stood up to undress. He shed layer after layer of clothing while Rey kicked off her boots and peeled off her pants. She watched various muscles of his body flex while he moved, noting the many more moles that dotted his skin. She gaped at the sight of his arousal.

“Did you need help with these?” His voice was low and seductive as he removed her undergarments. He knew she was wet. She relished his touch. His bare fingertips traced the curves of her breasts, sometimes brushing against her hardened nipples. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

She opened them again when she felt him climb into the bed with her. He sat on his knees between her legs and rubbed her thighs with his palms. He looked straight into her eyes. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes,” she replied simply, without hesitation.

Ren moved to position himself over her, supporting his body with one arm while he held his hard cock with the hand of his other arm. He guided his cock to her entrance and teased her by rubbing against her, coating his tip with her slickness. Rey’s hands traveled lightly over his chest and she readied herself for him...

“No, wait,” Ren said abruptly.

“W-what?”

“Trade places with me,” he said, sitting on his knees once more. She sat up and moved to the side allowing him to take her place on the bed. He pulled her on top of him so that she straddled him. With one hand on her hip and the other on his cock, he firmly positioned her so that he was at her entrance once more.

“When you’re ready.”

Her heart was racing. She put her hands against his shoulders and slowly lowered herself onto his cock. He watched her gasp as the full length of him disappeared inside her. She remained there, trying to adapt to his girth. He reached a hand behind her neck and pulled her forward. His lips crashed against hers as he kissed her hard.

“You control the pace.” There was a trace of gruffness in his voice. A hunger. Rey sat up straight again and Ren’s hands sought hers. Her palms pushed against his, their fingers interwoven as she began to ride his cock slowly. She whimpered softly and her brows furrowed, forming a small crease between them. 

Ren’s hips bucked against her. He watched her move up and down on him through half-lidded eyes. Her breasts bounced enticingly. She felt ten times better than he had imagined. He breathed loudly through parted lips.

Rey tried grinding her hips against him in a circular motion, closing her eyes and throwing her head back. She felt him at all angles inside her and she gasped loudly. To Ren, it was the most erotic sight he had ever beheld.

She resumed her earlier motion at a faster pace. Her whimpers turned to loud moans as she repeatedly impaled herself on his cock with enough force to fill the sleeping quarters with the lurid sounds of her flesh slapping against his. It was as if she was using him to pleasure herself and he was simply along for the ride.

He held out for as long as he could. At the last possible moment before he went over the edge, his hands gripped her waist and he pulled her straight down—hard—against him. He groaned loudly as his pulsating cock pumped his cum inside of her. He held her tightly there. Rey's walls clenched around him and she cried out in ecstasy.

They remained where they were for several moments panting. Ren reached a hand behind her neck once again and pulled her gently towards him. He kissed her passionately.

Rey climbed off of him and settled next to him in the crook of his arm on the bed. His semen trickled out of her and down her inner thighs. She laid her head on his chest while his fingers traced indiscriminate patterns on the skin of her exposed side. She could hear his heartbeat calm. Neither of them said anything and soon they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	11. The Day After

Rey slowly blinked her eyes open and found herself face to face with the dingy wall within the sleeping quarters of the _Millennium Falcon_. Her surroundings momentarily confused her in her sleepiness. _This isn’t my room._ Goosebumps formed on her skin. _Why is it so cold?_ A few seconds after she asked herself that question, she realized she wasn’t wearing anything.

Light snoring suddenly made her conscious of the warm body that occupied the space next to her and she turned over to face the source of the noise. The memories of what transpired the previous night came rushing into her head as soon as her eyes settled on the handsome face of Kylo Ren. He was in a deep sleep, taking up most of the space.

Rey sat up too quickly and winced at a slight ache in her neck muscles, the result of sharing too small of a bed. She turned her attention back to Ren and lightly patted his bare shoulder. “Wake up,” she whispered. Ren’s brows scrunched together and the snoring stopped, but otherwise he did not respond. She whispered more harshly.

“Kylo! Wake up!” This time he simply rolled over in an attempt to escape his tormentor. Rey would have found it amusing had it not been for the imminent sunrise. “You have to leave,” she said, using her hands to rock his body back and forth.

She finally succeeded in rousing him. Ren rolled over onto his back, eyes still closed. “Hmm?”

“You have to leave! Right n—”

Ren’s strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him so that he could kiss her lips. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

For a moment Rey was delighted by the affection, but she quickly came back to her senses and struggled to escape his hold. “The light is coming up! You can’t be seen here!”

Reluctantly he released her and rose from the bed. He yawned and stretched slowly and dramatically, further agitating her while she wished he would move with greater urgency. She blushed at the sight of his exposed privates.

“I don’t see why you’re blushing. You seem to rather enjoy my body,” he teased. She blushed a deeper shade of pink, but said nothing. “For the record, I enjoy yours too,” he continued.

Rey responded only by averting her eyes and covering her face with her hands, suppressing an embarrassed smile. Chuckling, Ren began to dress himself. He occasionally tossed Rey’s garments to her as he picked up various articles of clothing off the floor.

Rey started dressing as well. She spoke as soon as she recovered from her bout of bashfulness. “There will be a lot of activity outside very soon. If someone sees—”

“Do you trust me?” He looked at Rey while tugging on his black leather gloves.

She was caught off guard by the question and thought for a moment. “Yes,” she said at length. “I do trust you.”

“Good. I won’t get caught. And, in the off chance that I do, I promise I can handle it.”

Rey arched an eyebrow. “Without killing anyone?”

Ren feigned exasperation. “If you insist.” A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. “You know, I spoil you.” Rey smiled warmly.

When she was fully dressed, Ren placed a hand on the small of her back and the two navigated their way through the corridors.

Rey turned to face Ren upon reaching the exit. “When will I see you again?”

She asked the question so sweetly that it made his heart feel heavy. He didn’t want to leave her, but he had been neglecting his responsibilities. “I don’t have a good answer for you.” His eyes were full of regret.

Rey stood on her toes and kissed him gently. With that, Ren disembarked the ship and disappeared as the first rays of light peaked above the horizon.

* * *

He missed her already.

Lounging back in his pilot seat, Ren stared forward into the expanse of the galaxy before him. His ship brought him closer to the _Finalizer_ and, for the first time since becoming a commander of the First Order, he was reluctant to resume his duties.

Ren knew it was only a matter of time before Snoke’s patience wore thin. He still hadn’t brought Rey to him—a fact he was sure Hux was only too eager to exploit. He needed a resolution. Try as he might to focus on a course of action, his mind wandered to thoughts of his ever growing conflict of interest.

He had felt it. Rey harbored feelings for him in return. _What does this mean for us going forward? Could we possibly have a future together? She does have an unfortunate tendency to ally herself with traitors..._ Ren’s fingers absent-mindedly tapped on the cold metal of a console in front of him. _If I could just make her see, she would leave them all behind. She’d join the Order and then we’d be together..._

Ren chided himself for having such a pipe dream. _What could Snoke want with her? Is he using me?_ Doubts about the Supreme Leader and his intentions crept into his head.

Being a member of the legendary Skywalker family meant that Ren’s life would always have some level of complexity, but now…

_Congratulations, Rey, you’ve succeeded in making my life more complicated._

* * *

Kylo Ren was her lover. This fact would have flabbergasted or even embarrassed Rey before, but now it felt like the most natural thing in the galaxy. She had considered that there must be other compatible men in the galaxy with stronger moral compasses for her, but none would understand her like Ren did. For better or for worse, Ren was special and he knew what it was to be special. It felt to her like he was her destiny. After all, they were bound together in a way that neither of them could fully comprehend.

Rey stripped off her clothing, climbed into bed, and closed her eyes.

She massaged a breast with one hand, pretending that it was Ren’s hand that groped her. She imagined his tongue when she thumbed her nipple, his full lips roving all over her skin. Her other hand wandered down her taut stomach, over her pubic mound, down to her slit. Her fingertips lightly explored the folds of her vagina. Feeling wetness there, she rubbed the tip of her middle finger in small, circular motions against her clit. 

She thought of Ren’s face when she rode him the previous night. He had looked up at her with eyes full of lust and his face had contorted in pleasure at that critical moment when he spilled his seed inside of her.

And then there was incredible tenderness.

 _I wonder what he’s like when he’s rough._ She rubbed her clit more earnestly as she inched closer to her own climax.

* * *

The _Finalizer_ was within sight when suddenly a vision of Rey being intimate with herself invaded Ren's mind. Her busy fingers glistened between her legs. As she concentrated on her own pleasure, he watched her lovely face in the throes of an orgasm. His hands unconsciously gripped the armrests of his pilot seat tighter and tighter.

“Rey, you naughty girl.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, he redirected his ship’s course for Krandel. The First Order would have to wait.


End file.
